


A Distraction

by TheTruthBetween



Series: Tumblr One-Shots [30]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Cliche, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: forceful kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Distraction

Garrett peeked around the corner, jerking back quickly and swearing under his breath. Athenril was going to kill them (possibly literally) if they didn’t finish this job, but the guard was quickly approaching, and if he and Bethany didn’t have a reason to be there, they were going to get caught. If he was lucky, he’d only get fined for trespassing, but Bethany… he couldn’t let the templars get her.

"What is it?" Bethany whispered worriedly, amber eyes searching his face.

"We need a distraction," Garrett hissed, backing away from the corner. "Guard’s coming."

"Is someone there?" an unfamiliar voice called, accompanied by the sound of a sword being pulled from its sheath.

Garrett took his sister’s hand, about to make a run for it, when she suddenly yanked him against her, her lips fusing to his. For the first time, Garrett Hawke couldn’t think. His sister was kissing him, her lips a tantalizing mix of hard and soft against his, her breath sweet in his mouth as she pushed her tongue inside.

All of a sudden the world sped up and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight against him as he stumbled back against the wall for support, a frenzy overtaking him as he plundered his sister’s mouth.

He didn’t hear the guard snort and retreat, sheathing his sword. He didn’t hear Bethany’s squeak of surprise as he responded, but he savoured the long moan he drew from her after.

They never did complete the job for Athenril. He couldn’t bring himself to care, though.


End file.
